


The Little Things

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico discover all the things that Will inherited from his father
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, thank you Katie for the idea I love this

"Will." Nico deadpanned, staring at his boyfriend. "You're glowing."

Will laughed, pressing another soft kiss to Nico's neck, "Thank you love" He whispered, sliding his hands further up Nico's shirt. 

Nico only shivered, wanting to let Will keep going but- "No, Will, you're literally glowing" he hissed, gently pushing Will's hands away. 

"Nico, if you don't want me to touch, you could just say so. You don't have to make up stories"

Nico grunted, pulling Will off of the bed, "Dumbass" he muttered, pulling Will towards the little mirror in his cabin, "Look."

Nico smiled smugly at Will's little gasp, "Holy shit, I am glowing…" he muttered, looking down at his arm, where a soft light was emitting from his skin. "This is weird."

Nico laughed softly, "I think you look pretty" he said with a grin, standing up on his toes so that they were about the same height. "Very pretty" he added distractedly, brushing Will's hair out of his eyes. 

They didn't let Will's odd condition stop them from spending the night cuddled together. And it didn't protect them from Will's brother, Austin barging in after the sun had risen, making Nico bolt up, immediately on alert. 

"Nico, babe. I've got you" Will whispered, wrapping Nico back into his arms, "It's alright, it's just Austin"

It took Nico a minute to relax, but he did, slumped against Will. "What do you want, Austin?" he grumbled, but didn't seem very scary when Will was practically petting him. 

Austin just smiled, "I was coming to get Will, but I'll just cover for him until he's ready. You two take your time." The little brat thought he was so smug as he left. 

"He's gonna be covering for me all day now" Will muttered, just laying back down, Nico still in his arms. "You alright?"

Nico nodded, "Nightmare." he said softly, laying his head on Will's chest, "I'm glad I woke up."

Will just pulled Nico closer to him, humming a soft song. It wasn't one of his hymns, but a soft lullaby that he learned from his mother years ago. 

"You're glowing again."

Will looked down at his hands, his humming only stopping long enough to mutter out "Huh. Guess I am" before he was continuing, holding Nico tighter. 

\------

When Winter rolled around and the Hades cabin's usual chill only made things worse, Nico realised just how warm Will always was. "Will, come here" he demanded, koalaing onto his boyfriend as soon as he was within reach, "Gods, you're so warm" he sighed happily, his nose working it's way to the crook of Will's neck. 

Will only smiled, wrapping Nico up in his arms, "You're cold" he said with a soft smile, "But that's okay, I like warming you up~" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Nico only groaned and ducked his head again, trying to hide his blush. 

\------

It was a long day. Nico had loads of campers to teach, and he spent one-on-one time with each one of them. So, when he stumbled into the infirmary and sat heavily on the edge of the bed, grumbling something about wanting to know the time, Will didn't hesitate. 

"It's 2:34"

Nico raised his eyes to look at Will, "How did you know that?" he asked, looking around for a clock on the wall or a watch, but he found none. 

Will shrugged, "I guess I just knew?" he said, tying off a bandage on a camper's arm. A younger one, she had fell off a Pegasus. 

Nico shook his head, "You're insane." he muttered, laying back on the bed. 

"That's coming from the one who can summon an army of the dead and bend shadows" Will smiled, leaning down and kissing Nico, "I'll be done in a minute, I just have to clean up."

Over the next few hours, Nico would randomly ask the time, and Will always got it exactly right. Stupid sun child. 

\------

"Heya sunshine!"

Nico groaned, "Will, you literally glow in the dark" he grumbled, stepping into the Apollo cabin anyways. "Watcha working on?" 

Will was quick to turn to a blank page in the little journal he had in his lap, "Uh… Nothing?"

Nico just snatched the journal out of his hands, tilting his head, "Can I?" he asked softly, pinching a page in between his fingers. 

Will sighed and nodded, "It's just dumb stuff that I wrote.." he said sheepishly, leaning over Nico's lap in order to flip to the page he wanted. 

"Will, why didn't I know you could write before this?" he asked softly, reading over the poem on the page, "You're better than your father… Which isn't much of an achievement, but still"

Will grinned, "I'm glad you think so" he said with a grin, but he took the journal from Nico anyways, "I love you, but you don't need to read everything that's in there." he said with a little laugh, kissing Nico's cheek, "It's not all poetry."

Nico huffed, narrowing his eyes at Will, "Fine, whatever." he said, relaxing against Will, "Scoot over, I'm gonna sleep."

"Yeah right, you couldn't sleep even you wanted to." Will said with a soft smile, but laid down with Nico anyways. 

"Yeah, but if I say I'm tired, you always lay with me. You're really warm and it's nice." he said quietly, pressing fully up against Will, "And you glow… Are you sure that you're not just a humanized space heater? Because I'm cool with that"

Will chuckled, "Go to sleep, Neeks" he said softly, sming at the way Nico only snuggled closer. "I love you, crazy"

He didn't miss Nico's smile

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> If you live in The United States, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm moving to England because I can't stand it here. 
> 
> Oops-
> 
> Anyways, give me requests- please. Love you all


End file.
